


Apologies Can Go A Long Way

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [15]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: Sammy loves his Uncle Kevin but his daddy and papa very much do not, or do they?Sammy will do anything to keep his family happy even if it means teaming up with Ollie and Bessie to trick his parents.
Relationships: Dom Bess/Sam Curran, Jimmy Anderson & Alastair Cook & Kevin Pietersen, Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Sam Curran & KP
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6





	Apologies Can Go A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's been a while. 
> 
> Thank you to Esha for giving me this idea. As always, the wives and children do not exist. 
> 
> KP probably seems very out of character but I imagine I would behave the same way if I was abandoned by my family.

Sammy panted, pulling to a stop and resting his hands on his knees. "Please tell me we're finished for the day," he begged, hunching over at the waist and glancing up at Kevin who was staring down at him. 

"I was thinking we could do another mile before we finish," KP responded, his voice deadpan causing Sammy to whine slightly and slump to the floor. He looked up at Kevin with large pleading eyes and pouted his lower lip slightly, fluttering his lashes. "I was kidding," KP laughed, holding a hand out and pulling the young all-rounder from the floor, "come on, puppy, let's go get cleaned up." 

"Thanks for coming down today, Uncle Kev," Sammy muttered, his voice small and quiet as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kevin's waist, "I've really missed you." KP pulled Sammy closer, hugging him tightly and pressing a soft kiss to Sammy's head. Sammy sniffled, burrowing his head into Kevin's chest before pulling away and looking up at the ex-cricketer with sad teary eyes. "Why did you have to retire?" 

"It was time, puppy," Kevin replied using his thumb to wipe the tears brewing in the younger man's eyes. "I can't play cricket my entire life. I've had a good career but it's time for the younger players to come through and become the players they were meant to be." 

Sammy sniffled again, looking down to avoid Kevin's piercing eyes. "I hardly ever see you anymore though, Uncle Kev," Sammy whined, picking up his kit bag and beginning the walk back to the changing room. "You're always busy with commentating or saving the rhinos."

"I know, kiddo," Kevin soothed, "but it's not that easy. I can't just take you with me. You know I'd come and see you more often but it's not that simple."

Sammy shrugged slightly, keeping his eyes cast down as they walked. "I understand, it's just hard. I love spending time with you but daddy and papa get angry when I do." Kevin stopped them, tucking his thumb under Sammy's chin and pulling it until their eyes met. 

"Here's what we're gonna do then," Kevin decided, ruffling Sammy's hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead, "you're going to run inside and have a shower while I message your dad and tell him we're going out for lunch. How's that sound?"

"Amazing, Uncle Kev," Sammy was practically vibrating with excitement, "can we go to the park after and see the swans?" 

"Of course we can, scamp," Kevin promised, "now go get ready." Kevin watched Sammy run off with a fond smile on his lips before he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He hesitated slightly, thumb hovering of Ali's contact, they hadn't spoken in years and KP wasn't even sure if his number would still work. 

**12:08 Pieterson**

_Hey Cooky. Just wanted to let you know I'm taking Sammy out for lunch. He'll be back before four, wants to go to the park after._

**12:09 Big Bear**

_No later than four._

_Take care of him or Jim will kill you._

**12:09 Pieterson**

_Promise. The scamps safe with me, I'd never let him get hurt._

**12:10 Big Bear**

_I trust you._

**[unsent] Pieterson**

_I'm sorry. I miss you all._

**{unsent} Big Bear**

_Please come home, KP. We miss you._

KP sighed sadly deleting his message before shaking his head and smiling happily when Sammy ran over to him. "Ready, scamp?" Kevin asked, receiving a happy grumble in response. "I've texted your dad and he says we've got until four so let's get going."

* * * * *

"Hello, baby-boy," Bessie cooed as Sammy walked into the living room. The blonde flopped onto the sofa on top of his boyfriend, burrowing his face in Bessie's neck. "Dad said you were out with KP, did you have fun?" Dom pressed a kiss to Sammy's cheek and wrapping his arm around his back.

"It was good but he seems so sad," Sammy spoke, curling closer to Dom as Ollie walked in the room and slumped down next to them. "Every time I mentioned daddy or papa, he'd get all quiet. He started telling me a story about the ashes but had to cut himself off because he got choked up thinking about it." 

"There's nothing we can do, Sammy," Bessie soothed, kissing him softly again, "papa would kill us if we got involved." 

"Only if they knew though," Ollie proposed, "can't tell us off for complete accidents which allow for them to all happen to be in the same place at the same time." Ollie had a sly smirk on his lips as he spoke, waggling his eyebrows at Sammy and Bessie, the later frowned disapprovingly while the former giggled happily. 

"You are supposed to be the good baby," Dom groaned, squeezing Sammy tighter when he squirmed to get more comfortable, "who corrupted you?" 

"I've known Sammy for years, we play for Surrey together and we played under eighteens together," Ollie started, laughing slightly when Sammy grinned proudly, "who do you think corrupted me? Anyway, I've not been corrupted, I just look innocent so no one ever assumes that I'd be the one to do anything wrong."

"And I look cute," Sammy picked up, "so I never really get told off. Not like Joey and Marky anyway." 

"So baby-bro," Ollie's tone was mocking and he pulled Sammy off Bessie to sit next to him, "what's the plan?" 

"What plan?" Bilbo asked as him and Jase walked into the lounge to find the three babies huddled together having a quiet conversation. "What are you three up to? I can't be bothered to stop your schemes today, Sammy." 

"We weren't planning anything bad, mama," Sammy promised, fluttering his eyelids and stumbling over to Bilbo so he could wrap himself around the older blonde like a koala, "just working out what order to watch a new series." 

"Yeah," Ollie backed him up, "we've got a new world war documentary and Sammy wants to start with the tanks and bombs, like always, Bessie wants to start with the planes, but, I said you have to start a series at the start." 

Jason frowned, looking at the three babies with suspicion on his face. "You can't start mid-way through something. It would give away the ending." 

"It's a documentary, Uncle Jase," Ollie pointed out, "and given that none of us is speaking German, I think I can guess the ending." Jason looked at Ollie in confusion not understanding what he meant. "Please tell me you know the outcome of World War Two." 

"Of course I know how the war ended," Jason responded, his tone deadpanned and serious, "I've watched Captain America."

Ollie gasped in shock, sending Jason an annoyed look while rubbing his temple, his right eye twitching in annoyance. "You're telling me you are only aware of the ending of the second world war because of a fiction film about superheroes. Did you not attend school?" 

"Don't start questioning his education," Bilbo advised, grabbing Jase's arm and pulling him away out of the room, "have fun with your series." 

"How did you two get away with that?" Bessie asked after the two adults had left the room, turning to frown at Ollie and Sammy in confusion. 

"I told you I'm too innocent for them to believe I'd ever do anything wrong," Ollie bragged, smiling brightly at Bessie. 

"And I'm cute so if I do the right smile and bat my lashes mama melts and stops asking questions." 

"So the plan," Ollie said, his voice happy but mischievous, "I have some ideas." 

* * * * *

"Plan one is as follows: the next time KP's at Surrey we invite Dad and Papa to come and watch us train. Sammy, you coax KP into one of the dressing rooms and I'll get dad and papa to join. We lock them in, force them to talk about, and bam problem solved." 

\--

**12:48 Ollie**

_Sammy's lost his favourite top trumps in the away dressing room. Can you come and help us find them?_

**12:49 Papa**

_That boy. We'll be five minutes._

"Ollie? Sammy?" Jimmy called as he walked into the dressing room. Ali trailed in behind him growing confused when neither of the babies was visible. A tall figure walked out of the toilets and called out as the door swung closed behind the couple. 

"Don't let the door-" he cut himself off as the door swung closed, the sound of the lock clicking in place echoing around the now quiet room. "Sammy locked me in here, I think it was some kind of prank," Kevin spoke, his voice hesitant as he faced Jimmy and Ali for the first time in literal years. "How've you been?" 

There was an awkward tension around the room as Ali considered KP, looking him up and down with a melancholy expression on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by his husband. "I'm not sitting in this room with _you._ " Jimmy turned to the door trying the handle and missing the way KP flinched harshly as he spat out the final word. Ali noticed raising an arm to comfort his old friend before sighing and dropping onto one of the seats. 

"Jim," Ali called out, drawing his husbands attention away from where he was rattling the door, "try calling Sammy or Ollie. Tell them to come and let us out." Jimmy pulled his phone out, flicking through his contacts before dialling Sammy. 

_Hey papa. What's up?_

_Samuel Cook, let me out._

_Out of where, papa? I thought you were with Ollie._

_So you're telling me you know nothing about Ali and I being locked in the dressing room with him._

_I honestly have no clue what you're talking about papa. I locked Uncle Kevin in the dressing room._

_So it's a coincidence that your brother locked us in here as well._

_This might be some miscommunication, papa. You see, Ollie and I were talking about pulling a prank like in all the rom-coms and locking someone in a room but we didn't specify who. So, I thought who better than Kevin Pieterson, you know, he spent years here. But, Ollie must have thought that you and daddy were the best options and here we are._

_I don't care what kind of miscommunications are happening. Let us out before I ground you for the rest of the year._

_Yes, papa. I'm on my way._

Jimmy hung up with a slight growl, turning to face Ali and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Sammy's on his way. Ollie and Sammy thought up the idea of pranking someone by locking them in a room but didn't discuss who." 

Ali let out a soft laugh, shaking his head in amusement. "Our boys will be the death of me one day." 

"You're not allowed to die," Jimmy protested, "I can't raise five babies and stop Ben wearing monstrosities without you." KP gulped and looked away in embarrassment, a long time ago he would have teased them for their sappiness but now he just felt uncomfortable and left out. 

A few minutes later, the door swung open revealing a shy and awkward looking Sammy who was tugging his hands in anxiety. "I'm so sorry, papa," he rushed out, wrapping his arms around Jimmy and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"It's alright, bubba, it was all an accident. Don't worry, no-one's in trouble." Jimmy ruffled his youngest hair before leaving the room, not glancing at Kevin once as he left. Sammy slipped out as well, standing just outside the door and listening to Kevin and Ali. 

"Ali," Kevin started, "I just wanted to say-"

"Ali, are you coming?" Jimmy shouted from the hallway, interrupting KP. Ali stared at Kevin, his expression torn, opening his mouth to talk before sighing and walking out of the room. Kevin's body drooped, dropping onto the seat and burying his head in his hands. 

"Uncle Kevin," Sammy spoke, stepping back into the room and sitting next to the ex-cricketer, resting his head on his shoulder, "are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, puppy. It's just been a long day," Kevin responded, pressing a kiss to Sammy's head before pulling him up from the seat, "why don't you and I go practise your cover-drive?" 

"Sounds perfect, Uncle Kevin. I'm sorry about locking you in." 

"Don't worry about it, puppy. It's not an issue." 

* * * * * 

"Okay, so plan one didn't go to plan."

"Didn't go to plan, Uncle Kev looked more depressed leaving then he did when he retired."

"That's why it was only the first plan, my young Samuel." 

"You're literally only six months older than me." 

"Shush. Now plan two is simple. You invite both KP and dad and papa to a restaurant, make it seem like an accident. Then when everyone's sat down you make them talk about the old times."

"I'll try."

\--

Kevin and Sammy were sitting at the table of a fancy restaurant, smiling and laughing when a couple walked up to them. "What's _he_ doing here?" Jimmy bit out, glaring at Kevin as he pulled out his chair and sat down. 

"Sammy?" Ali questioned when Sammy simply fidgeted in awkwardness. Sammy looked up at his daddy, eyes wide and afraid. 

"I double-booked. I meant to bring you guys for dinner tomorrow and KP tonight but you know how am I with dates. I told you the wrong date but then I couldn't tell you I was wrong because that was scary and I was too nervous," Sammy rushed out, his voice pleading and truthful. 

"It's alright, baby," Ali cooed, running his hand soothingly through Sammy's hair while Jimmy continued glaring at KP, "I understand. It was a simple accident. Sometimes it's scary telling adults you were wrong, but you know me and your papa would never be angry. Neither would your Uncle Kevin." Ali sent KP a warning glance, urging him to speak and comfort his nephew. 

"Of course, I wouldn't be angry. Everyone makes mistakes, puppy," Kevin spoke, his voice low and soothing before he stood up from the table and grabbed his jacket, "I'll leave you three to your meal. Have a nice evening." 

Kevin walked out of the building, his shoulders low and his head bowed down, willing the tears welling in his eyes to go away. "Uncle Kevin, wait," Sammy called, following him out and into the street. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would be so tense." 

"I know what you're trying to do, kiddo," Kevin informed the young blonde, causing Sammy to blush and look down to the floor in embarrassment. "I thank you for trying to bring us back to together but I don't want to cause any problems between you and your parents. It would be really nice to connect with them again but not at your expense, puppy."

"I just love you, Uncle Kevin," Sammy whined, burying himself in Kevin's arms.

"And I love you too, scamp," Kevin responded, his voice warm and soft and he pulled Sammy away from his chest and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now, go and enjoy your meal with Ali and Jimmy. I'll see you at training next week." Sammy nodded sadly, sniffling as he walks back into the restaurant. 

* * * * *

Sammy walked into the living room, sniffling harshly as tears were slowly released from his eyes. "Princess," Dom gasped out, jumping up at the sight of his boyfriend and wrapping him in a hug, "what happened? What's wrong?" Dom sat down, pulling Sammy to straddle him and guiding the blonde's head to his neck, allowing him to cry. Ollie walked in soon after, rushing over to the couple and sitting down, stroking a hand soothingly along his spine. 

"We went to the restaurant," Sammy began when he'd finally calmed down, his voice tight and full of sadness, "but papa just glared at him. Uncle Kev left pretty much straight away but his eyes. He looked so defeated." 

"I've had enough of this," Ollie let out, pulling out his phone and shooting off a series of quick texts, "don't you worry, Sammy. I'll solve this, okay? Why don't we watch some Prince Protection Programme while we wait?"

\--

A loud knock on the door disturbed Sammy who was drowsing sleepily on Dom's chest. "What are you doing here?" Sammy heard Jimmy snap as he opened the door. Sammy jumped up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and walked into the hallway with Ollie to see KP standing at the door staring at Jimmy. 

"I invited him," Ollie spoke, squaring his shoulders when Jimmy turned to stare at him in betrayal, "you need to talk. Go to the dining room." Ollie's tone left no room for argument and the two adults headed through the house, both avoiding staring at each other. Ollie went to fetch Ali, leaving Sammy to keep an eye on KP and Jimmy, ensuring neither of them killed each either.

Ollie walked back into the room, closely followed by Ali who grew increasingly confused when he saw his husband glaring at Kevin from opposite sides of the dining room table. "Sit down, dad," Ollie demanded, pointing at a chair and waiting for Ali to sit before he continued. "Now, Sammy and I have been trying to get you three to talk for days. First, we lock you in a room, then we invite you all to dinner. I forgot that I was dealing with children who couldn't communicate properly." 

"Oliver-"

"No," Ollie interrupted, not allowing Jimmy to speak, "you may be my papa but Sammy is my baby brother and when you make him cry that is the final straw." The adults looked at their youngest in shock, finally noticing his red, weepy eyes. Jimmy reached out for him but Sammy shook his head, stepping further into Dom's embrace for protection. 

"You told us that no mistake would stop you loving us," Sammy started, his voice small as he avoided eye contact and wrung his fingers together in self-comfort, "but you stopped loving Uncle Kev after he made a mistake, what's stopping you from doing the same to us?" 

"Sammy," Ali breathed out, "I could never stop loving you, you're my family." Sammy sent a poignant stare to KP, growing more nervous as Ali's silence dragged on. "I never stopped loving Kevin, I was just angry. By the time my anger faded, it felt like it had been too long like I wouldn't be able to make up for abandoning him." 

"Good," Ollie said, "great communication. We're going to go finish our film and you guys are going to talk. Talk about your feelings, sort it out." Ollie left the room with Sammy and Bessie trailing behind him. 

\--

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Sammy asked a few hours later. He was cuddled up next to Bessie with Ollie burrowed into his side. Dom had fallen asleep near the end of the film but Sammy and Ollie had stayed awake, bleary eyes staring at the darkness. 

"I'm sure we did," Ollie assured, running his hand soothingly along Sammy's side. "I'm sure they've talked things through and things will get better from now on." 

"Thank you for helping, Ollie." 

"You're my baby brother, I'd do anything for you." 

\--

Ollie was right, they had talked things through. They'd spend two hours sitting at the table talking about everything. Kevin had cried, apologising and begging for forgiveness. Ali had cried, apologising for leaving his brother. Even Jimmy had teared up, he'd been the hardest to crack, though, having spent so long angry at Kevin, he wasn't sure how to feel anything else towards the man. 

Currently, Jimmy and Ali were lying awake in their bed with a sleeping Kevin burrowed between them, dry tear tracks still visible on his cheeks. Jimmy and Ali had bundled him upstairs and pushed him gently to the centre of their bed, before curling around him, cooing softly until he fell asleep. 

"Sammy was right," Ali muttered into the darkness, "we abandoned him. We told him we loved him, we made him family and then we abandoned him. We were the only people he had in the UK and we just threw him away like he meant nothing to us. He messed up, I won't deny it, but I don't even think we tried to hear him out."

Jimmy hummed as he thought. "Yeah," he started, brushing his hand through KP's hair when he let out a slight whine, "he messed up. So did we. The only thing we can do now if move on and forgive each other. Although I wanted to hit him most of the time, he was family and you don't abandon family." 

"Jim," Ali laughed, "I wanted to hit you most of the time. It's a sport, it's competitive and it makes you angry and sometimes that anger brings out the worst of us, but, I still loved you and I still loved him." 

"There's no use focusing on the past. We need to put it behind us. He's still family. We just need to prove that to him," Jimmy explained, "think about it. If he wasn't family, I wouldn't have let Sammy be alone with him." 

"I did question why you never seemed to have that much of a problem with the two being together." 

"I think a part of me, buried deep-deep down inside, missed him," Jimmy spoke, his voice low as his eyes dropped. 

The pair lay in silence, their breathing growing deeper and their eyes falling closed before Ali spoke up one last time. "All we need to do now is explain this to Straussy." Jimmy let out a groan at his husband's words, leaning forward to flick him before falling asleep with his family finally complete again. 


End file.
